


Down a Magical Memory Lane

by kunc0re



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairies, Fairy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), How Do I Tag, I give up, M/M, Magic, Mentioned VLive, Mentions of Death, Portals, cliche but whatever, felix is sad and lonely, travelling, until chan appears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunc0re/pseuds/kunc0re
Summary: Upon feeling sympathetic for the lonely, little fairy, Chan brings him to a place he can call home.(i can't write summaries so just... read the fic plz
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 9





	Down a Magical Memory Lane

Felix sat comfortably on Chan's lap, the two boys reading the VLive comments. The comment section was full of compliments and questions rapidly flying by, but one comment caught Felix's attention. "Lix, you look like a fairy!" He read out loud with excitement slowly bubbling up inside of him. "Do I?" He asked while cocking his head to the right, blinking a couple of times. Felix watched with a small smirk as the comments quickly turned into chants of "Yes!"

"Aww, thank you," He said with a pout and a pair of puppy eyes which sparkled every time he spoke. The two of them turned to look at each other with a grin and giggled uncontrollably knowing that the viewers were completely clueless about the secret they both held and how close it hit to home. "Felix Fairy," Chan and Felix whispered in unison as the two words brought them down a magical memory lane.

-

-

-

It was just an ordinary night. Or at least Chan thought it would be. The boy sat at his desk which was placed near his bedroom window and looked out at the dark night sky of Australia, dreading his upcoming trainee days which were guaranteed to be filled with hardships and struggles. Soft snores coming from his mom, dad, and even his King Charles Cocker Spaniel, Berry, filled every corner of his home as if they were hinting Chan go to sleep. The truth was, he was sleepy, but he refused to let his drowsiness overtake him just yet.

His attention was carried away from the grand opera house glistening in the night to a gentle humming sound that came from what seemed like just a few steps behind him. Chan whipped his head around to find a glowing portal right there before him. He stood up and tiptoed to the light in awe, wondering why it popped up in the middle of nowhere, especially _his_ house.

He reached towards the portal and hesitantly stuck his hand inside, wondering where on earth it led to. His fingers tingled as warmth wrapped around his hand. "Not too bad," Chan murmured to himself with raised eyebrows from the surprise, "what if I—" He didn't get to finish his sentence before the blinding light sucked him in.

-

The poor boy thought he was dead until he heard a faint barking sound that he could barely recognize. "Berry?" He whispered, but he could not hear himself at all. It was like he had been put on mute, but he could still hear his surroundings. Tears spilled out of his eyes, but they disintegrated in an instant. His body vibrated and his head pounded, but all he could do was to wish to get out of there. 

Chan floated in a bright white tunnel for what seemed like an eternity, until the humming from before grew louder and louder, overpowering all his thoughts. Just then, he started falling. Although he was falling, he couldn't see where he was going to land. Below him was just an empty space of white. Chan flapped his arms as if he was a bird that was desperate to fly, but his flapping made him fall even faster, his hair pulling his scalp upwards from the force.

_Thud._

-

Chan awoke to the sound of birds peacefully chirping. The warm sun cast golden streaks on his pale skin and pastel butterflies rested on his fingertips. He sat up straight and shook his head to determine whether he was dreaming or not. Chan gaped at how beautiful and heavenly his surroundings were when he realized he wasn't dreaming; in fact, he was very much alive and more conscious than he had ever been. He picked himself up from the ground and dusted himself off as if there was anything dirty stuck on him.

Just then, he heard the same humming again. It was a gentle, yet deep voice no one had ever heard before, and because of how unique it sounded, Chan decided to follow it. He took his first step in this unknown universe, carefully moving his feet to avoid stepping on any of the small animals that happily hopped around near his feet. His wobbly steps led him through a forest-like path, bright green leaves blowing in the light wind and whirling around him.

Eventually, Chan travelled to the end of the path with a small brown squirrel guiding him along the way. While the little animal didn't talk, his presence was more than appreciated. Young, yet long branches stood in the way, and the boy gently pushed them away from each other, revealing a sparkly garden before him. Standing in the middle of the garden was a young boy with light blond hair that had streaks of pink, purple, and blue present, and freckles spotted his face in a beautiful manner. He had glowing wings that matched the streaks in his hair, and a pink silk skirt that gently hugged his hips.

Although the boy looked like he was a few years younger than Chan, his presence shone with a bright and warm aura, resembling the sun. Being the extroverted person Chan was, he stepped into the garden and tip-toed to the boy, not wanting to startle him. "Hi," he said with a friendly grin, "what's your name?" The other boy peered at him curiously as he wasn't expecting anyone, and pointed to himself. "My name is Felix," he replied after Chan nodded eagerly, "what's yours?"

"I'm Chan," he said, surprised at how small his voice became. Other than the distant chirping that came from the resting birds, the garden was completely silent. The two boys played with the locks of their own hair, waiting for the other person to start a conversation. Eventually, the young fairy let out a sigh, jolting Chan to reality from his daydreams. "It's so lonely here," Felix murmured miserably, sneaking a small glance at the other boy.

Chan stood there and looked at the fairy with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to keep going. The two stared at each other with confused looks as if they were missing something. "Well," Chan started, "you can come live with me if you want." Felix's eyes lit up and squealed while trying to hide a huge smile, "Really?" Chan nodded and the younger boy jumped up in delight.

The older one took the other boy by the hand and together they happily walked back to the portal. As soon as Chan saw that the portal was still there, he motioned Felix to step inside. "Where are we going?" The boy asked, wary of danger. "Home," Chan said, letting a comforting smile spread across his face. "Home," Felix repeated, liking the sound of the unfamiliar yet promising word.

_"We're going home."_

**Author's Note:**

> heyy!  
> sorry for the terrible work i was sleep-deprived and experiencing depressive-like symptoms so i was like Yeah fuck everything imma just write a chanlix au where chan somehow finds a fairy and brings them home with him cuz like why not :)  
> i won't ask for kudos or whatever because this kind of shit does _not_ deserve it. but still i hope you enjoyed it T—T


End file.
